


The right person

by TrickyVicky3



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyVicky3/pseuds/TrickyVicky3
Summary: “So you’re a firefighter?”Eddie raises an eyebrow at him over his drink, “What gave it away?”Buck grins, absentmindedly playing with the label of his bottle. “Total guess, it was that or postman.”Eddie’s eyes crinkle at the corners as he snorts, “Yeah that was my first choice but I didn’t think I’d suit the shorts.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 232





	The right person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/gifts).



> Fic based on this: Straight-identifying guy makes new friend at a bar, talks to him everyday, conflicted if I'm falling in love with him.  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/relationship_advice/comments/csi07o/41m_questioning_sexuality_after_making_a_new/?utm_medium=android_app&utm_source=share
> 
> Hope you like it Viki 🥰

-

It’s a typical Friday night. 

Chim and Hen are drunk dancing, practically spilling their drinks while Maddie tries to stop them from falling over on the sticky dance floor.

Bobby is watching them from the sidelines with a smile; obviously wondering what the hell he’s still doing out this late. 

And Buck?

Buck is sat at a table in the corner, sulking over his beer.

This is the second Friday night in a row that he has been dragged out and he has no clue as to why. 

He thinks maybe there’s some huge conspiracy going on behind his back; that Hen and Maddie are trying to get him out or - more likely - get him laid. 

It’s utterly boring.

Don’t get him wrong, he’s glad the others are having fun, really he is! But he‘s spending his time on tinder, swiping away at all the girls he comes across. 

After a certain point, he’s not even looking at their profiles, rather just swiping out of muscle memory.

The Buck he used to be is long gone. By now, that person would’ve swiped right on at least five of them and organised three dates for the same evening, staggering them by the hour.

But he doesn’t miss that - the meaningless sex - he misses the thrill of it, the ‘getting to know the other person’ bit. 

Maybe he’s growing up, although Maddie tells him otherwise. As far as he’s concerned, he’s done with futile dates and empty one-night stands where he doesn’t even remember the girl’s name. 

For now, he’ll go with the flow and if he happens to stumble upon the right person, he’ll woo the heck out of them; flowers, candles, the lot!

“Come on, Buck!” 

Chim appears from nowhere, throwing a handful of peanuts at him. 

“You’re no fun!”

“I’ll be fun when I’m home alone, away from you,” Buck grumbles half-heartedly, brushing said peanuts off his chest. 

In the desperate hope that Chim will leave him alone, he looks back at his phone, trying his hardest to ignore him. 

His luck really is giving up on him, because Chim sits next to him in the booth, spilling beer on his arm. 

“Geez, thanks Chimney!”

“Eh, it’ll wash!” He bumps into Buck’s shoulder. 

“Stop with the sulking. I know you think you’re this brooding hero-“ 

Chin pauses to take a swig of his beer before continuing.

“-on your quest to defeat the dragon and get the princess. But man, you’re ruining my vibe.”

Buck scoffs, rolling his eyes. Chim can be annoying, but he’s a great guy and a great friend. Still, when he’s drunk, he’s much MUCH worse.

“Well then, next time, leave me at home to ‘brood’ in peace.” He huffs.

“That’s not fair! You’re our friend and we want to include you Buck” Chimney whines.

“What’s not fair?” Maddie chimes in, sitting next to Chim and putting her head on his shoulder.

“Buck, are you being mean to Chim again?”

Buck sighs and instead of answering, he drinks from his now lukewarm beer. He loves them to pieces but he’s far too sober for this.

-

An hour later, and Bobby has gone home - Buck really wishes he’d gone with him.

Chim is back to doing shots while Maddie hovers nervously behind him, a full glass of water positioned in her hand.

Hen, however, is nowhere to be seen. For Buck, her disappearance is the most interesting thing to happen all evening. 

He and Maddie used to play Cluedo a lot growing up, so he’s treating it as an exciting case - something to take his mind off the ever-growing boredom.

But after five minutes of Buck eyeing up the bartender, considering him a suspect, Hen reappears, pocketing her phone. 

Buck slumps back against his seat as he watches her walk up to the table. Then the door flings open and in walks a group of people Buck doesn’t recognise.

One of them, a woman, walks up to Hen and hugs her. They chat for a few seconds before Hen points at Buck. They both look at him then the mystery woman shakes her head, bids Hen goodbye, and walks over to the bar.

He waves Hen over. “What was that about?”

“Oh, uh… I was trying to get you a date.” Hen shrugs. It’s so very clear that things didn’t go according to her plan.

Buck groans “Hen why- no I don’t want to know, i appreciate the confidence boost though.” He adds sarcastically.

Hen gives him an apologetic smile. patting him on the shoulder before she heads back over to Chim and Maddie.

Buck thinks that maybe he should just give up, tell the others that he’s going home and he’ll see them on Monday. 

He could just go home, get takeout and settle on his couch, in front of his TV. Everything and anything would be better than this.

There is nothing. Nothing at all, that would convince him to stay any longer he decides.

“Mind if I sit?” says a mystery voice. Buck looks up and sees a man that he hadn’t noticed before, he has brown hair and a nice smile, but more importantly he’s gesturing to the empty seat across from Buck.

He doesn’t know why but he blushes as he silently offers up the seat opposite of him. 

“Thanks!” The guy sets his bottle of beer on the table, before sliding into the booth.

For a bit, neither of them speak. Mystery guy is watching a group of people that Buck assumes are his friends while Buck is pretending to be on Tinder. 

In reality, he’s very sneakily watching the guy, wondering who he might be. 

A firefighter, or postman, no absolutely not Buck thinks, casually eyeing up his arms, definitely a firefighter. 

But other than that Buck hasn’t got a clue. He also doesn’t know why he’s got a tiny bit of tingling in his heart. 

He ignores that, though.

“So, uh…” He clears his throat, after sitting in an increasingly uncomfortable silence. 

“I’m Buck.”

The guy smiles sheepishly, extending a hand, which Buck shakes enthusiastically.

“Eddie, hey”

Eddie releases Bucks’ hand, Buck tries not to let it bother him.

“Are you with them?” Eddie asks, pointing towards Chim and Hen who are now taking part in what appears to be a shot challenge at the bar. 

Maddie is still hovering, but she looks far more amused than she did earlier.

“I’m afraid so.” He admits.

Eddie smiles at him and that damn fluttering returns. Buck reckons he should really get his heart checked out. 

He doesn’t want the conversation to end though so he continues.

“So you’re a firefighter?”

Eddie raises an eyebrow at him over his drink, “What gave it away?”

Buck grins, absentmindedly playing with the label of his bottle. “Total guess, it was that or postman.”

Eddie’s eyes crinkle at the corners as he snorts, “Yeah that was my first choice but I didn’t think I’d suit the shorts.”

Buck shrugs, blinking back the thought of Eddie in shorts as an arm suddenly appears around his shoulder.

“Buck, buddy, we’re off - you coming?”

Chim droops over Buck’s shoulder, pushing him further into the booth as Hen and Maddie stand behind him, barely bothering to hide their laughter.

Buck glances over at Eddie who’s watching the three of them with something close to amusement in his eyes, and, upon making his decision, turns back to Hen. 

“I’ll stay for a bit guys, but you get back safe okay”.

Hen squints at him, eyes flicking over to Eddie before setting on Buck again, after what feels like a lifetime, she smirks and shrugs.

“Okay, but don’t call me in three hours when you’re throwing up in the bushes outside the library again.”

“One time Hen, that happened ONE time!” Buck blushes when Eddie tries - and fails - to hide a snigger behind his beer bottle.

Hen grins cheekily, slapping a 5$ note into Buck’s bottle-free hand.

“Have one on me lads - C’mon Maddie help me drag Chimney out”

Maddie pats Buck on the head as she walks past, telling Buck she’ll text him when she gets home. 

Buck watches till they’re gone and turns back to Eddie to find the other man watching him, eyes twinkling with mirth.

“So I have to know” Eddie starts, “What kind of loving parents call their kid Chimney?”

Buck grins devilishly. “Right here’s the deal-“

-

Approximately three drinks later, Eddie’s friends have left too and Eddie and Buck are crowded round the same side of the same booth arguing the efficiency of fire poles when Buck turns to Eddie mid-sentence and asks,

“Fancy a game of darts?”

Eddie eyes the board for a moment then shakes his head, “I’ve got a better set-up at home, got an in-house basement bar as well, though it’s probably too late for that”

Buck gapes at him, “We’ve been sat here spending money on cheap beer and the whole time you’ve been holding out on me? No way, I’m coming back to yours right now let’s go”

Eddie laughs but doesn’t protest as they both stand and pull their jackets on. Eddie lives a twenty minute walk from the bar and they spend the whole journey chatting about his son, Christopher, and Eddie’s relationship with his mother.

“We get on” he insists, “we just drifted”

Buck shrugs, patting his arm sympathetically, “I can’t imagine being in a relationship for six months - never mind six whole years!” 

Eddie laughs, taking his keys out to unlock his front door, “It was worth it for Christopher - I can’t imagine my life without him”

Buck smiles softly, “That’s so sweet, I’ve always wanted kids really - it’s just the rest of it that’s always scared me” 

Eddie rolls his eyes as he flicks the lights on, leading Buck to the basement door, “Maybe you just haven’t met the right person yet?”

Yeah, Buck thinks, stopping in front of a photo of Eddie and Christopher in front of a fire engine, big grins on bother their faces, Maybe I haven’t. 

Eddie’s home bar is amazing, and after one game of darts (which Buck wins FYI) the two decide to hunker down on the loveseat and chat, hands idling on near-empty beer bottles - Buck’s seventh - or tenth, he’s not really sure, but Eddie is in a similar state so he’s not worried.

Buck feels warm all over, but where his bare arm is pressed against Eddie’s he feels on fire. The room is fairly cool but he feels like he’s burning up.

The conversation has dwindled, the two of them content to sit in a comfortable silence.

When Buck flicks his eyes over to Eddie he finds the other man already watching him, curiosity in his eyes.

“I’ve told you about my exes” Eddie speaks up suddenly, “now it’s your turn”

Buck cringes and rattles off a few names, purposefully leaving some out so Eddie doesn’t judge how long the list actually is.

“Is that everyone?” Eddie laughingly asks when Buck is done.

Buck grins impishly,

“Isn’t that enough?”

Eddie rolls his eyes, gesturing vaguely with his shoulder - “I meant have you ever - you know - dated someone else, like, a guy maybe”

Buck feels his cheeks heat up as he watches Eddie stammer, “A guy?” 

His voice sounds as strangled as he feels.

Eddie blushes, running his hand through his hair, 

“Yeah haven’t you ever-“

He sighs.

“Y’Know, experimented or anything?”

Buck stares.

Eddie meets his eyes for a split second and looks back down.

“That’s a no then?”

Buck nods, not trusting himself to speak.

“That’s cool man”

Eddie clears his throat and slaps Buck’s shoulder, 

“Another?”

He gestures to Buck’s empty bottle.

Buck coughs, nodding, grateful for the reprieve. 

-

The rest of the night passes without incident, with midnight turning into 2am turning into 5am and before Buck realises, the light of the sunrise peeks through the window blinds. 

Thankfully the rest of the night had been just as fun as the evening before it, and the awkwardness had broken sooner than it could form.

As Buck leaves Eddie’s Place with a phone number in his pocket and an invitation to the ‘Famous Diaz BBQ’ next weekend, he feels lighter than ever.

-

Buck’s phone beeps just as he steps through the door, and he’s pleasantly surprised to see a message from Eddie staring back at him.

>Did you get home okay? E<

A soft smile adorns his face as he quickly types back.

>Home safe thx<

He can’t remember the last time someone who wasn’t Maddie checked up on him the morning after a hard night. 

Chimney certainly never had, or any of his other guy friends.

His phone buzzes seconds later.

>Good! See you next weekend! E<

Buck grins, managing to type back a thumbs up before falling into his bed and sleeping through most of the day.

-

The shrill beeping of his alarm wakes Buck at 6am the next day, much to his chagrin. 

He goes through the motions, cooking breakfast and lunch, working out and showering before settling down to watch some tv - something with Gordon Ramsey in, he thinks, he likes the shouting.

He’s halfway through an episode about mouldy soup when his phone beeps from the arm of the sofa.

Eddie’s name shines up at him from the screen,

>Christopher is at his Abuela’s today, fancy some dinner? 6? E<

Buck checks the time, it’s half five. 

He smiles, reaching for the remote to turn the show off and fashioning a reply at the same time.

He sends it off and immediately heads to the porch to put his shoes on.

>OMW!<

>See you in 20. E<

He’s really very lucky that his house is only a mile from Eddie’s.

>Couple of friends from work are coming too! It’ll be fun :) E<

The text stops Buck for a second, he doesn’t know why but he was looking forward to spending more time with Eddie alone - which is weird, he thinks.

It’s good that Eddie’s friends will be there, they can all chat, he looks at Eddie’s text again, yeah. It will be fun.

-

The smell of grilled fish hits Buck as he steps up to Eddie’s porch, knocking on the door he listens out for voices but all he can hear is the faint sound of a radio playing.

“It’s open! I’m out the back!”

Eddie’s voice prompts Buck to move, pushing through the front door and heading towards the back.

Eddie’s garden is lovely, big and green with a patio area and barbecue. String of multicoloured fairy lights are hung around the decking, with a few kids toys - power rangers and firemen ken - strewn around the ground.

“Hey!” 

He makes eye contact with Eddie, aptly dressed in a ‘kiss the cook’ apron with a tea-towel sling over one shoulder and grins, gesturing to the six pack he places on the table.

“Thought I’d pay my way a little”

Eddie laughs and thanks him.

“Help yourself to a plate, the boys cancelled so it’s just us I’m afraid, hope that’s not a problem”

Buck quashes down whatever those stupid feelings are that he’s feeling and smiles back at Eddie,

“All the more beer for us right?”

Eddie laughs, slapping him on the shoulder and handing him a plate of fish and potatoes,

“Help yourself to veg”

He points at a pile of veggies on the table, enough for four or five people, and shrugs apologetically,

“What we don’t eat Christopher can have for dinner tomorrow, he’s really into broccoli right now”

Buck shakes his head, “Man my sister used to have to force broccoli down my throat when I was a kid, lucky you”

Eddie smiles back at him,

“Yeah lucky me - unfortunately I have to eat them as well to ‘set a good example’ as my Abuela would say” 

He rolls his eyes, 

“The sacrifices I make”

Buck laughs, mouth full of fish, laughing harder when Eddie fake-gags, and chucks a napkin at him.

-

Buck ends up staying until 9, only heading home when he remembers he has work the next day. 

Eddie waves him off with a Tupperware box of fish and potatoes, telling him to get home safe.

Buck walks back, stomach full and heart content, it’s been a good night - a great night even, yet he can’t work out why he was so happy when Eddie’s friends cancelled.

Probably just that he gets nervous meeting new people - that’s got to be it.

Once again his phone pings just as he steps through his doorway and hangs his jacket up.

>Thanks for the great company tonight, I had fun. Can’t wait for next weekend! I’m the BBQ King. E<

Buck snorts,

>& me! Night king 👑<

>Goodnight :) E<

-

Work goes insanely slow on Monday, Buck finds himself rearranging the potted plants on his desk 6 times before he has to get up and walk around.

He heads towards the printer so it looks like he’s doing something, and feels his phone buzz and he enters the room.

It’s from Eddie, a funny story about a coworker and the cat they rescued from a tree that morning. Buck laughs, taking his time to find an appropriate gif before hiding his phone back in his pocket and heading back to his desk.

He’s never payed much attention to his phone at work before but Eddie continues to text him throughout the day, and instead of telling him to leave him alone, Buck actually puts his phone on his desk, screw the consequences, he’s having too much fun talking to Eddie.

-

Work finally ends and Buck heads to the gym as per usual, he’s halfway through ‘Epic fantasy sword fight playlist no3’ when he spots someone in the mirror.

He puts the weights down and turns around, a wide smile already on his face, but - no, it’s not Eddie.

The hair’s the same but he’s shorter, and his eyes are further apart, and he’s definitely not as handsome as - hang on.

Buck definitely did not just think that.

Strange.

He turns back to his weights, ignoring the fact that the song that’s playing now is one Eddie recommended.

After a quick shower at the gym Buck heads to the supermarket to grab some dinner, he passes the fish section and tries not to think about the dinner he shared with Eddie the night before.

He fails.

-

The week passes and before he knows it him and Eddie are texting every day. He can’t stop himself from smiling at photos of Christopher over breakfast, or listening to music Eddie recommends at the gym.

It seems every day something happens that makes Buck think of Eddie, pick his phone up and send a text off; without even thinking about it.

As the week turns into the weekend, Buck starts to consider his friendship with Eddie. They’ve known each other barely seven days but he’s never felt this connection before.

He’s had friends. He HAS friends. He loves Hen and Chim, Bobby is the best boss and he couldn’t ask for a better sister than Maddie.

But Eddie is different and Buck doesn’t know why.

-

“You’re obviously into him”

Hen states, not even looking up from the book she’s reading at her desk.

Chim spits out a mouthful of Cheetos from where he’s positioned next to her.

Buck blushes furiously, “That’s- no wait” he stumbles over his words “I’m not even into men why would you even-“

He cuts off, staring blankly at his phone as it buzzes, signifying a new text from Eddie.

“Am I into him?” He asks Chimney.

Chimney shrugs sheepishly “Sorry dude but it sounds a little like you might be into him”

“So I’m Bi?” He asks Hen.

She tuts. “Maybe? You don’t have to label yourself just yet Buck. Either way it’s not my business but what really matters is-“ 

She places a bookmark into the book, shutting it smoothly and gently placing it on her desk. She leans forward, taking Bucks’ hand in hers.

“You’re into him” 

“I’m into him”

Chim nods solemnly “Seems that way bud”

Buck releases a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and leans back into his chair, nodding to himself. 

Retrospectively that makes sense, he thinks.

“The question is-“ Hen continues, squeezing his hand, “What are you going to do about it?”

-

The next day just so happens to be the day of the ‘Famous Diaz BBQ’ as Eddie keeps referring to it as, and Buck is supposed to be there in half an hour.

As it is, he’s been stood in his bedroom for the last two hours trying to find an outfit that doesn’t scream ‘You made me have my Bi/Pan awakening, please make out with me now’.

It’s more difficult than it sounds.

Today is also the day that Buck is going to meet Eddies’ son, Christopher, and Buck is terrified he’s going to mess it up.

He likes Eddie, he’s pretty much over that now, but Eddies’ kid? That’s a whole other ballpark that Buck has no experience with at all.

He’d like to consider himself good with kids, he’s never made one cry anyway, which he sees as an accomplishment.

If he waits any longer he’s going to be more than fashionably late though, dammit. He makes eye contact with his reflection, composing himself.

He pockets his phone and his wallet and leaves before he can overthink anything else.

-

When he arrives as Eddie’s house the noise levels indicate there’s way more than three people in the garden, something Buck had definitely not planned for.

He knocks on the front door nervously, with a courtesy pack of coke he’d stopped by the shop for, clutched tightly in his other hand. He knew there’d be a child there - he’s not an idiot.

He hears a few distorted shouts ring through the house before the door opens and Eddie stands before him.

He hasn’t shaved for a few days so there’s a light dusting of stubble over his cheeks, he’s wearing tight jeans and a black henley. 

An outfit Buck has seen him in before, sure, but that was before he realised what his feelings were doing, and now he knows, he can’t stop himself from throwing a quick glance down the length of Eddie’s body.

Eddie doesn’t seem to notice though, greeting him with a wide smile and throwing an arm around his shoulders.

“Buck! Glad you made it! Come on through, kids are down the bottom of the garden and most of the adults are milling about”

He shuts the door behind Buck and ushers him through to the yard. 

“That’s my Abuela” He gestures to a small, round looking woman who’s talking to a couple Buck believes to be Eddie’s neighbours.

“And that’s Chris down there” Eddie points to the end of the garden and Buck recognises him straight away, considering Eddie’s house is full of his photographs.

“Cute kid” he says to Eddie, placing the pack of coke on a nearby picnic bench; already laden with soft drinks and snacks.

“Yeah well, good genes” Eddie grins cheekily, winking at him. Buck blushes, looking away, fumbling for something to say.

“Yeah well ha..” he trails off, rubbing the back of his head nervously, watching Christopher playing in the distance.

“Lot of people” he comments, breaking the silence that had grown between them. 

“Yeah sorry about that” Eddie winces at him, “Christopher wanted a couple of school friends over, which meant I had to invite their parents, then my Abuela invited like a ton of her friends-“

Buck laughs, stopping Eddie’s outpour of words with a hand to his chest. “It’s no big deal” he smirks,   
“Just more people for me to charm the pants off of”. 

Eddie smacks his arm lightly, “There will be no charming the pants off anyone thank you very much” 

He grabs a can of coke off the table and opens it, “I have to see these people a lot, I’d rather not be bumping into your conquests every day thanks”. 

He looks stiff though, and avoids eye contact with Buck even when he laughs, “No worries there man, I’m here for you and Chris, there’s no one else on my radar”

Eddie looks at him then, taking a swig from the can. Buck holds his eye, smiling in what he hopes is a comforting way. 

Whatever the moment is, it passes as Christopher approaches, taking hold of his dad’s hand.

“Chris!” Eddie puts the can down and swoops his son up in one swift move. “You having fun kiddo?”

Christopher nods, eyeing up Buck from his place in his dads arms.

“Hey kid” Buck can’t stop himself from copying the kids’ infectious smile, “I’m Buck! It’s brilliant to finally meet you, your dad is constantly talking to me about you”.

Christopher looks back at him, smile never wavering “He never shuts up about you either!” 

Eddie shushes him jokingly “Okay bud - that’s enough adult socialising, go play with your Abuela”

“I want to play with Buck” Christopher pouts.

“And I would love that” Buck takes Christopher’s hand after Eddie gently puts him down.

“Lead the way” he trundles after Christopher, taking a seat in the grass and picking up one of the dolls, “Do I get to be a firefighter?”

“No” Christopher holds his hand out for the doll and Buck gives it to him, Christopher then hands him a different one, “You get to be the cat, I get to rescue you”.

Buck laughs, taking the cat toy, “Sure thing - save me!”

He catches Eddie watching them from back up by the house and waves, smiling when Eddie waves back, turning back to Christopher.

-

An hour passes before he knows it, and someone calls out that the food’s ready. He helps Christopher over and fills his plate for him, casually searching for Eddie as he does so.

Once Christopher is safe and seated with a friend, Buck catches one of Eddie’s neighbours on their way out of the house.

“Hey, have you seen Eddie?”

“Sure man, he spilt some ketchup down his shirt, he’s just gone upstairs to get changed”.

“Thanks man” Buck claps him on the arm, eyeing the stairs, he’s never actually been upstairs in Eddie’s house but it’s been an hour since he’s seen Eddie and he misses him dammit, he’s sure Eddie won’t mind.

He makes his way up the stairs, smiling at the family photos that litter the wall.

“Eddie?” He calls out, “You up here?” 

“Bedroom” is the faint reply he gets, as if Buck has any idea where that is.

He walks along the corridor, trying each door he comes across until he reaches one that’s already half open. 

He pauses by the door, Eddie is inside yes, but he’s shirtless, stood in just a pair of jeans, rifling through his wardrobe.

Buck follows the curve of his back, faintly wondering how he got each of his scars, less faintly wondering how Eddie would react if he kissed them.

After what feels like an hour but can only be a minute, he looks back up and catches Eddie watching him in the mirror,.

“Hey man” Eddie turns around, “Just looking for a clean shirt, spilt sauce down my last one”

“Well-“ Buck sighs, entering the bedroom and shutting the door behind him, boldness suddenly overtaking him, “I’d probably take that as a hint that the universe just wants you naked”.

He holds eye contact with Eddie, even though he can feel himself blushing furiously; he has no idea where that flirting came from but it feels too final to take back.

Eddie swallows visibly, dragging his eyes down Buck’s body then back up to his face, “Just the universe?” He asks.

And then they’re kissing. Buck doesn’t remember crossing the two feet between them but suddenly his hands are in Eddie’s hair, and his tongue is in Eddie’s mouth, and it’s the most complete he’s felt in as long as he can remember.

One of Eddie’s hands is cradling the side of his face, and he can feel the other one swooping around his back to bring him impossibly closer, their bodies pressed heatedly together.

He sucks on Eddie’s bottom lip, pulling his hair less than gently, and tilting his head to change the angle of the kiss.

Eddie pushes back against him, both hands now pressing into Buck’s back, scrunching his shirt up so his hands can reach the soft skin of his back.

Buck moans into his mouth, hands sliding down from Eddie’s hair to grip at his neck, then his shoulders. 

He skims his fingers down the sides of Eddie’s torso, hands ghosting over heated flesh as Eddie bites at his bottom lip, separating them with a jolt.

Buck breathes heavily, hands not moving from where they ended up on Eddie’s waist. He watches Eddie as he catches his breath, chest heaving with the effort.

“Where did that come from?” Eddie asks, his voice gravelly and breathless. 

Buck shrugs softly, rubbing circles into Eddie’s sides with his thumbs, “Guess I finally met the right person” he offers, ears turning pink at the implications.

When he dares to meet Eddie’s eyes, already making up excuses to leave in his head in case he’s got this all horribly wrong, he’s met with a beaming smile.

“I have kinda been waiting on you to do that since we met” Eddie admits.

Buck huffs out a laugh, “In my defence at the time I was pretty sure I was straight, you gotta hand it to me, it’s been one hell of a week”.

Eddie’s smile turns softer as he runs a hand through Buck’s hair, cupping his cheek, “Ever since I met you I couldn’t stop thinking about you, seeing you with Christopher earlier it was like -“

He pauses, licking his lips nervously “It was like everything clicked. I want you to be my right person Buck, I want you to be ours”.

Buck smiles so wide he feels his face could break, “How could I turn down such a generous offer - ow!”

He laughs as Eddie smacks him softly on the chest, “I’m being serious Buck”

“Yeah and so am I” 

Buck leans back in, kissing Eddie softly, once, then again, and again. He brushes his forehead against Eddie’s, resting it there and taking Eddie’s hands in his.

“I would love to be your right person, and Christopher’s, he’s an absolute star by the way - rescued me like five times earlier, I can’t believe I kept getting stuck up that tree!” 

Eddie laughs “Yeah he’s got the making of a fine firefighter”

He pecks Buck on the lips again quickly and pulls away to rifle through his wardrobe for a new shirt. Buck tries not to whine at the loss of contact and, judging by Eddie’s laugh, fails miserably. 

Eddie pulls a shirt on and takes Buck by the hand. 

“We should probably get back down there, I am supposed to be the host after all”.

Buck nods, threading his fingers’ through Eddie’s. “I’m proper excited to try this famous BBQ you keep telling me about”

Eddie grins devilishly, “So you should be, I’m the best, you know”

Buck matches his grin, “I bet you are”.

“Stop” Eddie warns.

Buck laughs, opening the bedroom door, “Let’s go then” he offers, tightening his grip on Eddie’s hand.

“Yeah” Eddie smiles, “Let’s”.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was an idea that Outphan presented to me ages ago, then my phone broke and I lost all the work I’d written but then a couple of weeks ago she wrote this amazing fic so I thought I’d try and find this one and finish it! 
> 
> This is my first 911 fic so I hope everybody likes it! Much love 🥰


End file.
